Ich fang dich auf!
by ahin
Summary: Als Nai beim Versteck spielen verschwindet, ist der Circus in Aufruhr. Doch schließlich findet ihn Gareki. Und fängt ihn auf. GarekixNai, Oneshot.


So, meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt :'D Ich hab sie eher spontan und als "Antwort" geschrieben.  
Vor kurzem hab ich den Manga "Karneval" angefangen und ich kann nur sagen: "The Awesomeness!" Wenn ihr den Manga noch nicht lest, TUT ES! Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen. Aber wenn ihr schon hier seid, kennt ihr den Manga wahrscheinlich 8D

Die Story ist über **Gareki und Nai**, meinem Lieblingspairing aus Karneval. AMG, Nai ist ja so niedlich ;A; SO NIEDLICH!

Und es gibt viel zu wenige FFs über diesen epischen Manga : We shall change that!

**Widmung:**

(Ja, obwohl das meine erste FF überhaupt ist, gibt's schon eine Widmung 8D)

Der ist für dich, Stephy. Auf dass wir bald einen Anime von Karneval zu sehen bekommen. Oder wenigstens mehr Chapter :'D

Okay, das war mein erstes Vorwort. Ich hoffe, mein bescheidener Oneshot gefällt euch :D

* * *

Ich fang dich auf!

„Gareeeeekiiii!"

Als besagter Junge hörte, wie sein Namen von keinem geringeren als Yogi, dem Feind von Ruhe und Frieden, gerufen wurde, zuckte er unweigerlich zusammen. Er überlegte einen Augenblick, ob so tun sollte, als er hätte er nichts gehört. Seufzend drehte er sich zu Yogi um.

„Was ist?", fragte er in seinem typischen genervten Tonfall.

„Hast du Nai zufällig gesehen?" Diese Frage lies Gareki etwas aufschrecken, obwohl er es inzwischen gewöhnt sein müsste, dass Nai regelmäßig verschwand. Man konnte den Kleinen doch wirklich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen!

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Hat er sich wieder verlaufen?"

Yogis Gesichtsausdruck wurde besorgt. Es war also doch nicht so einfach wie sonst.

„Wir haben draußen Verstecken gespielt, weil das Wetter so schön ist und weil wir das erste Mal nach Wochen wieder gelandet sind. Und jetzt kann ich Nai nicht mehr finden. Sogar die Suchfunktion des Schaafs schlägt nicht an."

Yogi sah nun nicht mehr besorgt sondern eher wirklich bekümmert aus. Und das gefiel Gareki ganz und gar nicht.

„Wie zur Hölle kann das sein? Und du solltest verdammt noch mal inzwischen wissen, dass Nai seinem eigenen Kopf nachgeht, wenn man nicht auf ihn aufpasst!" Gareki sprach aus Erfahrung. Und trotz dieser Erfahrung konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass die Sorge in ihm wuchs. Und das tat sie rapide.

„Komm schon, wir müssen ihn suchen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief, man könnte sogar sagen rannte, Gareki los. Als Yogi sah, wie große Sorgen Gareki sich um Nai machte und wie er versuchte es zu überspielen, müsste er lächeln. Ach ja, die Jugend.

„Hey Gareki, warte doch auf mich!"

Nach einer halben Stunden unermüdlichen Suchens war Gareki mehr als genervt. Wie oft hatte er Nai gesagt, er sollte sich nicht mir nichts dir nichts von den Anderen entfernen?! Er konnte sich doch nicht verteidigen!

Was, wenn er sich verlief und dann verhungerte?? Was, wenn ihn jemand entführte? Oder gar Schlimmeres…  
Schnell verbannte Gareki diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, um paranoid zu werden.

Er konnte Yogi, Doktor Akari und die Anderen hinter sich hören. Es hatte sich eine recht große Gruppe an Leuten gebildet, die nun alle nach Nai, dem kleinen Ausreißer, suchten.

Als Gareki sah, dass sich so viele Leute bereit erklärt hatten, nach Nai zu suchen, bekam er ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie kannten Nai doch gar nicht. Oder zumindest nicht so gut wie er.

Weg war sein Ärger und mit neuem Eifer machte er sich wieder ans Suchen. Er wollte Nai finden und er würde es auch!

„Nai, wo bist du?", rief Gareki immer wieder und als er sich schon umdrehen wollte, um wo anders weiter zu suchen, hörte er eine Stimme. Eine sehr bekannte.

„Gareeeeekiiiii!", klang das hilflose Weinen durch die Bäume. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete Gareki und er rannte ohne zu zögern in die Richtung, aus der Nai's Stimme kam.  
„Nai!! Wo steckst du?" Er wollte, dass Nai weiter rief, damit er wusste, wo er war. Und Gott sei Dank tat Nai das.

„Hier Gareki. Ich bin hier." Die Beschreibung „Hier" brachte Gareki zwar nicht viel weiter, aber die Stimme wurde lauter, also war er nah bei Nai.

„Gareki!" Nai's Stimme war jetzt voller Freude und Erleichterung, da er Gareki endlich sehen konnte. Jetzt würde alles gut werden.

„Komm her Nai. Höchste Zeit, zurück zu gehen." Immer noch suchten Gareki's Augen nach Nai, doch er konnte ihn nicht sehen.

„Ich kann nicht zu Gareki kommen." In Nai's Stimme klang Trauer mit. Und da war die Sorge in Gareki wieder.

„Warum nicht? Und wo bist du, verdammt?" Ein wenig panisch suchten Gareki's Augen die Umgebung ab, bis Nai's Stimme, die von oben kam, sagte:

„Gareki muss hoch schauen. Sonst kann Gareki mich ja nicht sehen!"

Als Gareki dies tat, sah er Nai endlich. Er saß auf einem Ast, ungefähr in 3 Meter Höhe. Seine Haare waren zersaust, seine Kleidung hatte zahlreiche Flecken von Gras und Erde, er hatte Schrammen auf der freigelegenen Haut und sein Mund war zu einem süßen Schmollen geformt. Außerdem hatte er Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen und seine Augen waren vom Weinen aufgequollen. Gareki konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden und er wusste, dass er langsam aber sicher rot wurde. Doch das war es ihm in diesem Augenblick wert.

Als Nai Gareki's Blick bemerkte, wurde aus seinem Schmollen ein verwirrter Blick und er legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. Warum sah ihn Gareki so an? Nai wurde warm und er lief in einem hinreißenden rot an. Es war ein unglaublicher Kontrast zu seiner Haut, passte jedoch perfekt zu seinen Augen…

Gareki schreckte aus seinem Tagtraum heraus, was auch Nai aus seinen Gedanken riss. Nai war sichtlich verwirrt, weil er sich seine innere Aufgewühltheit nicht erklären konnte. Als er Gareki ansah, hatte dieser bereits seinen Blick abgewandt.

„_Was ist denn los mit mir? Es ist doch nur Nai. Aber er sah so unwiderstehlich aus und- NEIN! Gareki, hör auf so etwas zu denken!"_

Vorsichtig richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Nai. Dieser saß immer noch im Baum und guckte verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Seine Begierde unterdrückend, beschloss Gareki, dass es Zeit war, dass Nai da runter kam und dass sie endlich zum Schiff zurückgingen. Es wurde schon dunkel.

„Nai, komm da runter, wir müssen zurück. Yogi und die Anderen machen sich Sorgen." Dass er selbst sich wohl die meisten Sorgen gemacht hatte, erwähnte er natürlich nicht.

„Ich kann aber nicht runter."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht kann. Es ist so hoch."

Jetzt verstand Gareki, was er meinte. Es war doch wirklich typisch für Nai, Dinge zu tun, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken, was danach kam.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben Nai, es ist nicht so hoch. Kletter einfach so wieder runter, wie du hoch geklettert bist."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich hoch geklettert bin." Wieder bildeten sich kleine Tränen an den Rändern von Nai's Augen. Gareki mochte es nicht, wenn Nai weinte, also überlegte er fieberhaft nach einer Lösung.

„D-Dann…spring einfach runter! Ich fang dich auf!"

Dies schien zu helfen, denn Nai's Gesicht hellte sich auf und seine Tränen versiegten.

„Wirklich? Gareki fängt mich auf?"

„Ja, das tu ich. Natürlich tu ich das! Also mach dir keine Sorgen und spring einfach."

Nai schien einen kurzen Moment darüber nachzudenken bevor er einen entschlossenen Blick bekam und sich vom Ast abstemmte, auf dem er saß.

Gareki breitete seine Arme aus, auch wenn er sich etwas idiotisch dabei vorkam. Er positionierte sich so, dass er Nai auffangen konnte und machte sich darauf bereit, dies auch zu tun.

„Ich springe jetzt auf Gareki!", verkündete Nai. Er meinte es wohl als Warnung oder er wollte Gareki einfach nur Bescheid geben.

Ohne wirklich darüber nachgedacht zu haben sagte Gareki:

„Komm her zu mir, Nai!"

Und er sprang. Nai spürte, wie sich ein leichtes Gefühl in seinem Bauch verbreitete und wie der Wind an ihm vorbeizog, als ihn die Schwerkraft auf den Boden zog.

Gareki trat einen Schritt nach vorne und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde umschloss er Nai's zierlichen und leichten Körper fest mit seinen Armen. Er wusste, dass sie gleich auf dem Boden liegen würden und machte sich auf den Aufprall gefasst.

Das nächste, was Nai mitbekam, war, wie er auf Gareki's Brust lag und dass sie beide auf dem Boden lagen. Er spürte, wie Garekis starke Arme ihn festhielten und dabei trotzdem sanft waren. Durch die Nähe zu Gareki konnte er außerdem dessen Herzschlag sehr gut hören. Nai wurde wieder von dieser Wärme ergriffen, doch diesmal war es viel stärker. Sein eigenes Herz fing an, wild zu pochen und ein kleines Schauern lief ihm über den Rücken. Es gefiel ihm, Gareki so nah zu sein, doch diese Wärme und die Reaktion seines Herzen machten ihm Angst.

Plötzlich stöhnte Gareki auf und Nai richtete seinen Blick auf.  
„Verdammt." Ächzte Gareki, obwohl er sich eigentlich auf den Schmerz bereit gemacht hatte.  
„Ist mit Gareki alles in Ordnung?", fragte Nai besorgt. Seine Gedanken über „die-seltsame-aber-doch-angenehme-Wärme" waren wir weggeblasen und alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich jetzt nur noch darum, ob Gareki unverletzt war.

Als Gareki bemerkte, dass er Nai beunruhigte, ignorierte er den Schmerz, der ohnehin langsam verschwand, und setzte sich langsam auf, was dazu führte, dass Nai auf seinem Schoß saß.

„Mir geht's gut. So was macht mir nichts aus. Und du wiegst ja eh fast nichts." Sein letzter Satz war ihm ohne zu Nachzudenken rausgerutscht, aber es war wahr. Er könnte Nai ohne Probleme durch die Gegend tragen. Als sich die passenden Bilder dazu in seinen Gedanken formten, wurde er wieder etwas rot. Aber er unterdrückte es.

„Dann ist Nai froh!", sagte er in seiner typisch unschuldigen Stimme und lächelte. Und dieses Lächeln, das so süß war, dass selbst Karamell bitter schmeckte, verzauberte Gareki, wie es schon am allerersten Tag getan hatte.  
Aus einem inneren Impuls heraus griffen Gareki's Hände nach Nai's dünner Hüfte, zogen ihn noch näher an seinen Körper und machten so eine Flucht unmöglich.

Er näherte sein Gesicht dem von Nai, das durch Gareki's plötzliche Bewegungen einen überraschten Ausdruck hatte, und betrachtete es. Dieses Engelsgesicht, das Einen förmlich dazu _zwang _seinen Blick nicht mehr abzuwenden. Diese ausdrucksvollen, großen roten Augen, die vor Unschuld, Neugier und purer Liebenswürdigkeit strahlten und in denen Gareki sich hoffnungslos verloren hatte. Diese zarten Lippen, die ohne Zweifel so süß schmecken würden wie sein Lächeln, wenn nicht sogar süßer. Ein überwältigendes Verlangen überkam Gareki, eben diese Lippen zu schmecken. Nai währenddessen, war komplett ahnungslos, was in Gareki vorging und er war auch genug mit seiner eigenen Gefühlswelt beschäftigt. Garekis Hände auf seinen Hüften ließen ihn erzittern und er konnte Gareki's heißen Atem fühlen. Hinzu kam die Hitze, die von Gareki's Körper ausging, und seinen eigenen zu verbrennen drohte. Die Wärme aus seinem eigenen Inneren, die inzwischen zu einem lodernden Feuer geworden war, half Nai in dieser Situation auch nicht gerade und er war diesen ganzen Gefühlen und Eindrücken hilflos ausgeliefert. Ein kleines Wimmern entkam seinem Mund und Gareki konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Hart legte er seine Lippe auf Nai's und brachte ihre Körper noch näher, als sie bereits waren. Gareki war glücklicher, als je zuvor. Er behielt Recht, Nai's Lippen waren süßer, als alles, was er kannte. Und so weich! Langsam, um Nai nicht zu erschrecken, fing er an seine Lippen gegen seine zu bewegen um noch mehr von ihm zu kosten. Er wollte viel mehr, aber er wusste, dass er nicht durfte. Zumindest noch nicht jetzt.

Nai verstand gar nichts mehr. Warum hatte Gareki so plötzlich seinen Mund auf Nai's gelegt? Taten Gareki die Lippen weh? Oder hatte Nai etwas am Mund und Gareki wollte es wegmachen? Und warum fühlte es sich so gut an, wie Gareki seine Lippen bewegte? Oder wie Gareki's Hände an seinen Hüften ihn fester hielten und kurz darauf seinen Körper hochglitten?

Ohne zu wissen was er tat, legte Nai seine Hände auf Garekis Schultern. In einem Versuch, irgendwo Halt zu finden um nicht von seinen Gefühlen weggeschwemmt zu werden, verstärkte er seinen Griff. Gareki würde nicht zulassen, dass er weggeschwemmt wurde.

Gareki verlor langsam aber sicher seine Beherrschung und er wollte mehr von Nai. Alles an ihm benebelte seine Sinne und ließ ihn verrückt werden.

Sanft strich Gareki mit seiner Zunge über Nai's Lippen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Doch Nai, unschuldig und ahnungslos wie er war, verstand nicht, was Gareki wollte und zog lediglich seine Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen. Als Gareki sah, dass Nai nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, entfernte er seine Lippen ein wenig von Nai's, aber nur so weit, sodass er sprechen konnte. Mehr als das kam für ihn nicht in Frage.

„Öffne deinen Mund, Nai." Seine Stimme war etwas rau vor Lust geworden.

„Meinen Mund? Warum soll Nai das tun?" Nun war er restlos verwirrt. Er schaute Gareki mit seinen Kulleraugen an, als wären ihm zwei Hörner und ein drittes Auge gewachsen.

Gareki musste kichern. Nai war einfach zu süß und zu drollig. Doch in ihm war immer noch das Verlangen nach Nai dominant und er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, es Nai zu erklären.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Vertrau mir.", sagte er nur und Nai öffnete ohne zu zögern, aber schüchtern, seinen Mund ein wenig. Schnell küsste Gareki Nai wieder, doch diesmal tauchte er mit seiner Zunge in Nai's süßen Mund ein. Süß war eine maßlose Untertreibung. Es war himmlisch. Es schmeckte zuckersüß und doch etwas scharf. Aber vor allem, schmeckte es nach Nai, nur Hundert mal intensiver. Als Nai plötzlich Gareki's Zunge in seinem Mund spürte, zuckte er ruckartig auf und stöhnte. Sein ganzer Körper kitzelte. Doch es gefiel ihm. Gareki war so nah und machte diese Sachen mit seiner Zunge, die sich so gut anfühlten. Er wollte, dass Gareki nie aufhörte damit. Also presste er seinen Mund mehr gegen Gareki, in der Hoffnung er würde verstehen, was er wollte. Und das tat er.

Gareki küsste Nai mehr und mehr, bewegte seinen Mund heftiger und ließ seine Zunge jeden Winkel seines Mundes erforschen. Als Nai seinen Mund verwegen zurück gedrückt hatte, dachte er im ersten Augenblick, er wolle aufhören. Doch als er immer weiter machte und sogar anfing, seinen Mund im Rhythmus von Gareki's zu bewegen, wusste er, dass Nai keinesfalls aufhören wollte. Dreist saugte er an Nai's Zunge, was ihn erneut zum aufstöhnen brachte.

„Uwah, Gareki…"

Als Nai seinen Namen mit so einer unwiderstehlichen Stimme ausschrie, hätte Gareki am liebsten geflucht. Was Nai mit ihm tat, machte ihn verrückt und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er legte seine Hand auf Nai's Nacken und zog seinen Kopf, oder eher gesagt seinen Mund, näher an sich heran, wodurch er seinen Mund noch besser in Anspruch nehmen konnte. Ein wenig Speichel lief Nai an der Seite seines Mundes hinunter, doch er merkte es gar nicht. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Gareki zurück zu küssen. Man konnte es noch nicht wirklich als küssen bezeichnen, da Nai lediglich seinen offenen Mund immer wieder gegen Gareki's drängte, doch Gareki küsste ihn immer zweimal mehr zurück.

Verloren in ihrer eigenen Welt, merkten sie nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Es hätten 30 Minuten aber auch zwei Stunden sein können, die sie hier mit Küssen und Umarmen verbrachten. Als in Nai's Stöhnen nicht mehr nur Vergnügung sondern auch leichte Erschöpfung mitklang, verengte Gareki seine Augen und trennte, sehr widerwillig, seinen Mund von Nai's, die sich inzwischen fast wie zusammengeschweißt anfühlten. Heftig Schnaufend öffnete Nai seine großen Augen, die er irgendwann während dem Küssen, oder besser gesagt den _Küssen_, geschlossen hatte und sah Gareki an. Sein Gesicht war immer noch rot angelaufen und seine Lippen waren angeschwollen und ebenfalls rot. Gareki schnaufte auch, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie Nai, doch seine Röte im Gesicht war auch unübersehbar.

Eine Weile starrten sie sich nur in die Augen, bis Gareki ohne Vorwarnung sagte:

„Ich liebe dich, Nai. Sehr sogar."

Einen Moment war es still und Gareki fürchtete schon, etwas falsches gesagt zu haben.

„Du liebst mich? Was ist das?"

Sprachlos und perplex starrte Gareki in Nais wunderschöne Augen, die einzig und allein auf ihn gerichtet waren und voller kindlicher Verwirrtheit glänzten.

„Was bedeutet lieben? Ist es gut, dass Gareki Nai liebt?" Seine Stimme war etwas heiser durch all das Küssen, was Gareki nur noch mehr um den Verstand brachte.

_„Nai ist viel zu süß, als dass ich ihn irgendjemand anderem überlassen könnte. Er gehört mir! Aber wie soll ich ihm erklären, was „lieben" bedeutet?"_

„Also weißt du Nai, „lieben" heißt…also…" Stotterte Gareki vor sich hin.  
_„Verdammt! Wie soll ich das denn bitte machen?!"_

Panik ergriff ihn und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Nai erklären sollte, was Liebe war. Konnte man Gefühle überhaupt erklären? Waren sie nicht von Mensch zu Mensch unterschiedlich und würde Garekis „Liebe" auch Nais „Liebe" sein?

Als Nai bemerkte, wie unruhig und unsicher Gareki war lehnte er seinen Kopf ein wenig nach vorne und küsste Gareki leicht auf die Lippen. Unweigerlich beruhigte sich Gareki und nach einer Sekunde der Verwunderung machte sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. Als Nai das sah, lächelte er sein typisches strahlendes Lächeln zurück und legte seine beiden Hände auf Garekis Brust.

„Weißt du Nai, „Liebe" oder jemanden „lieben" bedeutet, dass diese eine Person für dich das Wichtigste auf der Welt ist. Du würdest Alles für diese Person tun und allein sie zu sehen, macht die unendlich glücklich. Und das Lächeln dieser Person ist das Schönste auf der Welt. Nein, _die Person_ ist das Schönste auf der Welt, das es gibt. Man will der ganzen Welt diese Schönheit zeigen und auch, dass diese Schönheit einzig und allein dir gehört, aber gleichzeitig will man sie wegschließen, sodass niemand diese Schönheit sehen kann. Und man will für immer mit dieser einen Person zusammen sein."

Zufrieden mit seiner Erklärung blickte er Nai an und hoffte, dass er seine Worte verstanden hatte.

„Ist es für Gareki auch so? Willst du mich auch wegschließen?"

Auf diese Antwort musste er ein wenig lachen. Das war ja so typisch Nai.

„Ja, manchmal würde ich das schon gern tun. Aber ich werde es nie. Das würde dich unglücklich machen, nicht wahr? Und du bist das Wichtigste für mich, das auf der Welt existiert also würde ich mich eher mit Yogi in einem Raum einsperren als dich unglücklich zu machen. Aber ich will, dass du ganz allein mir gehörst."

Garekis entschlossener Blick, der nicht die geringste Spur einer Lüge aufwies, ließ Nai erröten, doch er wendete seinen Blick keine Sekund von Garekis ab.

„Nai…Ich liebe dich auch!" rief Nai schon fast. Diese Gefühle, die er nur bei Gareki hatte, mussten einfach Liebe sein. Da war sich Nai sicher.

„W-Was…?", fragte ein sichtlich verwirrter Gareki zurück.

„Ja, Nai liebt Gareki auch. Gareki ist die aller aller ALLER wichtigste Person für Nai. Und ich mag es, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Und was ist mit Karoku?" In Garekis Stimme war Eifersucht, Bitterkeit und endlose Trauer zu hören, denn er wusste, dass Karoku Nai sehr wichtig war. Wichtiger als er…

„Karoku? Ja… Nai liebt Karoku auch. Aber Gareki liebe ich mehr! Denn du bist immer da für mich und hast mich auch aufgefangen, als ich von dem hohen Baum gesprungen bin! Und als du deinen Mund auf meinen getan hast, hat sich das so gut angefühlt. Nai mag das. Gareki ist die ALLER ALLER ALLER wichtigste Person für mich. Hab ich doch schon gesagt!"

Als Nai fertig geredet hatte, verschränkte er seine Arme vor seiner Brust und setzte wieder ein süßes Schmollen auf. So, jetzt hatte er Gareki bewiesen, dass er ihn liebte!

Garekis Gesichtsausdruck wanderte von finster zu verwundert und nach Nais „Rede" konnte man auf seinem Gesicht das wohl glücklichste Lächeln sehen, das er je preisgeben würde.

Seine Hände umfassten Nais wunderschönes Gesicht sanft und doch bestimmend und er legte seine Lippen erneut auf Nais sinnvolle und delikaten Lippen. Und das Wissen, das er dies von nun wann immer er wollte tun konnte, erfüllte Gareki mit außerordentlichem Glück und Vorfreude.

Gareki stand auf und hob Nai hoch. Schließlich war er federleicht.

„Garekiiii! Lass mich runter!", beschwerte sich Nai, doch kurz darauf konnte man ein lautes Lachen von beiden hören.

Nachdem Gareki Nai auf seine eigenen zwei Beine gestellt hatte, ergriff Nai seine Hand.

„Ich habe Hunger!", war was er sagte und mit einem lauten Grummeln stimmte Nais Magen ihm zu.

„Es ist ja auch schon spät. Yogi wird uns bestimmt gleich um den Hals fallen." Obwohl er es wollte, hörte er sich kein bisschen genervt an. Heute war er einfach zu glücklich dafür.

Und auch die Tatsache, dass alle gleich sehen würden, wie er und Nai Hand in Hand angelaufen kamen, war ihm egal. Heute war sein kleiner Engel vom Himmel gefallen und beabsichtigte ganz sicher nicht, ihn wieder dorthin zurück zu lassen.

* * *

I DEMAND REVIEWS!

Wenn ihr euch bis zum Schluss durchgekämpft hab, wär's toll, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dazu sagen würdet :D

(Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass ich viele Reviews kriegen werde. Wenn überhaupt. Karneval + Deutsch? No chance in Hell :'D)


End file.
